


Danny's Kitchen and Laura's Garden

by Shrek (uuulysses), uuulysses



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuulysses/pseuds/Shrek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuulysses/pseuds/uuulysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got a new neighbour, Laura the librarian. Danny is a baker, with ridiculous neighbours and often catches herself looking at Laura tending to her beautiful garden from her kitchen window. But is Laura interested in someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 4 

Surely there wasn't much I could do already, I may have taken a little, tiny, weeny, incy, wincy fancy to our new neighbour. She has just moved in and is attempting to maintain the small garden the previous occupants fussed over. James and Doreen, I was on great terms with them, we usually had a little chat on Sundays when we both hung out the washing. They were sweet but chose to move somewhere smaller for retirement. But Jesus, she already finding time to garden, she's out there checking the mooli in the vegetable patch. She's always out there at the moment, like clockwork, always at 4. Green fingered, how can she make everything grow? The vines are already making their way up the bamboo sticks like she's been coaxing them for weeks. Hair like rays of sunlight, must be beckoning those tomatoes into summer. I peer out my kitchen window as she proceeds to roll up her sleeves, kneeling to remove some weeds. Clearing the borders of the herb patch with the utmost care. It unnerves me how delicate and deliberate her touch is, even to weeds and pests.

So, what? Maybe I've been observing her for a little while. No more than a few minutes (Alright, maybe about or ten). Neighbours are interested in each other. There is just something intriguing about her, to be fair. Perry lives on the other side of me and tells me she is the new librarian at the local high school. Perry insists she seen her wandering the corridors and stacking books. Says her name in Laura and she brought in a stack of Othellos for the class Perry is currently substituting. Shit, of course she's got to be perfect. Of course she loves to help, she loves to grow and nurture.

She glances round, bent over the herb patch, and for one terrifying second I swear her gaze finds me peering behind net curtains. Like a lanky Alfred Hitchcock, just my shadow making an unwelcome appearance in her daily routine.

"Shit, shit, goddamn," I curse and fumble as the kettle begins hissing like my own rising sense of embarrassment. Tea, oh yeah, tea. I'm filling up my mug in a pretence of obliviousness. Oh don't mind me attractive neighbour, just refilling the caffeine my body is quietly screaming for. Shit, shit, shit. I glance back and she has returned to gardening, as she reaches for her spade to the left I catch her smiling to herself. God, why must you test me? 

Day 7

The door bell chimes.

I swear to God if it's Kirsch again looking for that mangy mongrel of his that's always flipping tearing up my flipping garden, I mean who even calls a cat Will? I swear if he- 

"Hello!"

Oh shit.

There she's standing, face full of sunshine, shirt tucked into her jeans and holding a potted spider plant. My lovely new neighbour.

I desperately brush my hair down and feel knots fight back. How dare she come over here looking lovely whilst I've been pyjama-clad for the past 28 hours. 

Oh yeah, words.

"Ermm, h-hiya." Nailed it, nice one champ.

"I'm Laura, I moved in last week," She extends the plant to me and I glance down at it like I've never seen a flipping plant before. "This is for you..." Laura continues."Just a little, um, hello gift?"

"Laura." I repeat, taking the spider plant. Fuck you Perry, why do you have to know everything and everyone? "I'm Danny, umm, thank you for the plant." 

"You're very welcome, Danny. It's just a little something I used to keep at my flat." She beams, hands now free to make exaggerated gestures. "But now I have a lovely garden to grow in!" 

"I know I saw." The word's literally leave my mouth before I have a second to consider how flipping creepy that was, Jesus Danny what is wrong with you? 

"Oh umm, ok, sorry for ruining your view, I jus-" 

"No, no, no I was just joking." I smile, trying to ease my slightly freaked out new neighbour. 

"Oh alright, haha" She smiles again, Thank God. "Say you weren't baking something last night were you?" 

"Geez, yeah " I start rubbing my neck, Gosh aren't I modest. "They we're just some cinnamon rolls for Carmilla down at 38. Mrs Karnstein has been a bit rough lately." 

"Mrs Karnstein?" 

"Oh, her Mum. Well, her step-Mum. I think. I'm not 100%…" I mumble. 

She smiles. "That's really nice of you. Hey, maybe you could bake me something for my housewarming on Saturday?" 

Yes, yes, yes, yes.

Play it cool, Danny. "Ermm, yeah. I'll see what I can do, I don't think I'm busy." My turn to smile, I guess. 

She leans in a bit, grinning. "So, Misses Danny? Is that a yes?" Yes, yes, of course it's a yes. 

I laugh. "Alright, Misses Laura. I concede." I laugh again. "I can't wait." 

"Ahh fantastic!" Laura's jumping up and down and clapping, and I'm very aware of the spider plant currently weighing me down. 

Just like that she turns and leaves, shouting "water Robert everyday!" 

Robert? I glance down at the plant in my arms. Robert! Hello, Robert you lovely little fella! I watch Laura practically skip down the pavement, I've got to bake her something really sweet.

Day 8

I'm leaning across the red fence separating me and Perry, dry towel slung over my shoulder and clothes pegs protruding out of the ends of my sleeves.

"Why do you do that with the pegs? You look like a scarecrow." Perry states, still facing away from me as she's folding freshly dried sheets and placing them in a wicker basket. 

I laugh, she has a point. "It's so I don't lose them, you plank."

"Just do what everyone else does and get a peg bowl." She shouts over her shoulder, grinning as she turns around to drop a handful of pegs in the bowl on her porch step. Perry then crosses the distance to the fence. 

I lean down, her patio is at a slightly lower level and also I suppose I'm a little bit tall. 

"No-one has a peg bowl, Perry." 

"Bah whatever Danny." She concedes smiling as she folds a tea towel to drape over her shoulder, crossing her arms and looking up at me. "So, have you encounter our little librarian yet?" She grins and I blush slightly, wait, why am I blushing? Jesus. "Ha! You so have!" Perry laughs. "Isn't she lovely? Laf was telling me about that garden she keeps." 

I rub the back of my head and hear the wooden tinkle of clothespegs falling off my sleeves. "Yeah, she's asked me to bake a cake for her housewarming." 

"Ooh, that's great!" Perry's voice raises an octave. "You can impress her with your baking skills." 

"What!?" I spluttered. How can Perry know about my stupid crush? 

"You're the best baker I know anyway. Plus," She grins "she's cute, you're cute. Why not?" 

I laugh, typical Perry. "Jesus, are you trying to set us up already?" 

Perry turns, laughing, picking up her wicker basket she shouts back "Noooooo, Danny. I wouldn't dare" as she enters her house. 

I turn round to finish collecting the washing and see Laura waving at me from her kitchen window. Please say she didn't hear. "Remember Robert!" She shouts. 

"Of course!" I shout back, returning the wave. Oh, you are going to get the best cake of your life.


	2. Cakes

Day 9 

Alright, Ok. Cake. I re-tie my pinny for the eighth time as I inspect my ingredients cupboard. Maybe, I should break out the special cupboard for this. God, would it be too eager? If I show up to a little housewarming with a massive marble cake, something with gold flakes or little delicate patisseries? I've just got a fresh batch of almonds, I could make a Dundee Cake. Shit, but what if she doesn't like fruit cake? Shit, shit, shit. 

I know, I'll call LaF. They're great with people. They used to be a school councillor, cake and councillor both start with C, and I suppose that means LaF knows people well as well. I pat down my pockets until I find my phone (only a tiny moment of crisis when it's not in the usual pocket).

Ring, ring. 

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

Goddamnit Laf, come on I swear to Go-

Ring, ring.

Ring-

"DannnEY! How are things my friend, my buddy, my amig-"

"LaF, LAF!"

"-my pal, my brother, my... my, erm. Damn, I ran out anyway." I hear the phone move away for a second and the sound of people.

"You're not busy at the moment, are you?" And I catch myself re-tying my pinny again  
.   
"Bah, I'm just out shopping. Perry wanted me to get some wine for the housewarming tomorrow. It's, errrr, Shirat..Shiray..shi..?"

"Shiraz?"

"YES! Thank you, misses 'cultured'." I hear them laughing at their own joke and can't help but join in. 

"Ok, well Dr 'please-help-me-with-something'."

"Oh, yeah sorry. What can I do you for you?"

"Well, I baking a cake for tomor-" 

"Yesssss." I exhale virtually all the air in my lungs. "Sorry, carry on."

"Well, ok. I don't really know what to bake. I was thinking a Dundee cake, but then I've got all the ingredients for a Tunis cake. Is that, erm, is it too Christmassy?" 

"She's not Scottish is she?"

What are they talking about? I start to talk but hear a loud crash and LaF shouting sorry out of range of the phone. 

I hear LaF laughing. "Someone's gonna have to clear up those cheerios I just knocked over. Where's Perry when I need her, she's my carer." They're laughing again. 

"What do you mean Scottish?"

"What do I mean- Oh, well why are you baking her Scottish stuff?" Oh, Jesus. Yeah, I hadn't even connected the dots. "Why don't you crank open the-" They get really close to the phone and whisper "special cupboard?" 

"The special cupboard." I whisper back, smiling. 

"SPECIAL CUPBOARD, SPECIAL CUPBOARD" LaF is chanting. 

"Surely, it's a bit much for a housewarming though?" I say adjusting my pinny again and glancing at the special cupboard. 

"Do it!" LaF immediately hangs up and I'm left staring at the cupboard. 

Day 10 

Ding dong. 

"Danny!" Laura exclaims, in another one of her button down shirts and, boy, I've put on my nicest hoddie for this. "Oh my God! You brought the cake!" She reaches for the box I'm holding and puts it an place its on a counter with assorted shoes underneath. Laura then steps through the doorway to give me a hug. Hello, why do you have to smell like lavender and happiness? 

"Ah, it's nothing just a little something I threw together?" I say rubbing my neck. 

"Is that Danny?" I hear LaF shout over the noise of chatter. 

"Yes!" Laura shouts back leading my through an egg shell white hallway and into a newly furnished kitchen of white and mint green. She places the cake box on the side without looking in. Well, she's certainly in for a surprise later. I hear Perry and LaF chanting 'special cupboard' in another room. 

Laura pours me a couple of tea. "Two sugars?" She asks. 

"Yeah. Wait how did you know?" Woah, I didn't know we had that good a connection. 

"Perry." Oh yes, of course. 

"If you want to go through to the back room," She motions behind herself, whilst thumbing through a cutlery draw "everyone's basically here, I think." 

"Thanks." I say as I go to leave. 

"Wait!" I spin around and Laura's rushed over to me; she pulls me down and I stare wide-eyed as she administers a little peck on my cheek. "Thank you for baking me a cake, it's really, very sweet of you." Oh boy. oh boy. 

"Anytime." I smile and wander to the noise in the back room. Passing paintings of seagulls and one three foot by three foot etching of a cupcake. 

I enter a room of striped green, greys, cream and brown with a large, packed bookcase. There furtinure matching the colours, currently occupied with a small sub-section of the neighbourhood. Perry and LaF are giggling on a settee, covered by a deep red Persian shawl. Carmilla and her mother are sat languidly on a green, two-piece arm chair sat. Side by side. Her mother looking frosty and Carmilla chatting to one of our neighbours, Betty, beside her. Carmilla's got, what I've come to understand as her 'welcoming smirk'. Something I initially found unapproachable but have come to understand it's a cat-like display of 'come pay attention to me whilst I maintain the pretense of disinterest'. Kirsch is sat in the corner on a dining room chair, holding a mug in his huge hands with a lopsided grin. Elsie beside engaged in a what looks to be a very deep conversation with the elderly man at 43, Mr Armitage. 

"Danny!" Perry exclaims. "Come sit with us!" She fervently taps the spot next to her and I eagerly comply. 

"So, Misses Lawrence" Carmilla begins smirking at me and I scrunch my nose back, it's taken me months of knowing Carmilla to understand her humour. "Did you bake our cupcake a cake?" 

"Our cupcake?" Betty enquires.

"Didn't you see the painting? Carmilla asks.

"The etching." Kirsch corrects chuckling. 

"Etching whatever," Carmilla waves a dismissive hand "Don't you think it's a appropriate nickname?" 

"Ahaha, are you gonna be ballsy enough to call her that to her face?" LaF giggles. 

"Perhaps." Carmilla smirks, her mother glancing at her with an unchanging expression. And, for some reason, I feel a pang of jealousy bubble in my throat just from a mildly affection nickname. God, what is wrong with me? Carmilla's being nice and she is just my neighbour, Jesus. 

As if on cue, Laura enters. "Tea, tea, tea. Tea for Danny!" Passing me a steaming hot polka dot mug. I mouth thank you under the chatter and she smiles. 

"We were just talking about you, cupcake." Carmilla drawls and the chatter dies down, Perry is watching with inquisitive eyes whilst LaF is grinning like they are expecting a hilarious outcome. 

"Cupcake?" Laura enquires, tilting her head like a confused puppy. And fuck, why do I feel this weigh in the pit of my stomach? 

"Like the drawing in your hall." Betty states.

"Etching." Kirsch corrects again.

"Etchin- Oh, oh, Yeah! Cupcake, I like it!" Laura grins looking around at the everyone. 

"Suits you, my dear!" Mr Armitage chirps, and Laura winks at him as she walks back towards the door. 

"Speaking of cakes, how about you lot get yourself out in the sun and I'll bring out Misses Danny's cake!"   
"Cakes" I correct with a nod and Laura's eyebrows raise. 

We all get up and LaF nudges me. "What did you make you make, masterchef?" 

"You'll see." I wink.   
\-   
"Jesus, Danny!" Laura exclaims holding the cake box with utmost caution. 

"What is it? What has she done!" Betty cranes her neck but Laura has kept the lid shut, she kicks me under the table and I laugh. "What did you make?" 

"Patience, Betty!" Perry scolds. 

"Are you guys ready for this?" Laura asks with raised eyebrows and I swear I've probably gone beet-red at this point. God, I should have just made a sponge cake. Everyone's hushed and Laura opens the box with a 'ta-da!' 

I had made about fifteen French cakes and pastries. Miniature strawberry and chocolate gateaus, white chocolate mousse with macadamia nuts, assorted fruit tartlets. But in the middle I had modelled four white chocolate seville gateaus to look like a rose, sprinkled with gold flakes like dew drops. Looking around at the groups opened-mouth faces I feel I may have ever so slightly pushed the boat out too far. 

"Holy shit, Danny!" LaF exclaims. "SPECIAL CUPBOARD, SPECIAL CUPBOARD" Perry, Kirsch, Betty and Carmilla all join in with their chanting. But I'm too busy examining Laura's face, she's just staring at the cakes. 

The chanting slowly dies down and Laura turns to me. "A flower?" she asks dumbstruck. 

I start rubbing my neck, her gaze is too intense for me and I can feel everyone else's eyes on me as well. Shit, why didn't I just make a goddamn sponge? "Well, I, ermmm, know you like flowers and...er, stuff..." God, I'm such a smooth talker. 

"No-one's ever done anything like this for me before." Laura states still looking down at the cakes. 

I just smile, and she smiles back, I look around and everyone's smiling as well. 

And I suddenly think I'd bake her a whole garden.


	3. Sugar

Day 12 

Ding dong.

"Hello, Misses Danny!" Laura beams.

"Good afternoon, Misses Laura. How may I help you today?" I proclaim as if I am a waitress asking for an order and Laura giggles. 

"Well, is it alright if I borrow some sugar?"

I laugh. "Follow me." We cross the threshold and I hear the clunk of her removing her plimsolls, then the patter of the pads of her feet. "Sugar, huh? No one comes round asking for sugar, this isn't wartime austerity," I laugh again, Gosh I am on fire today, "you know it's like 30p a packet down the shop?" Laura makes a small noise of acknowledgement. "Is sugar code for you wanting to come round for a chat?" We both walk into my kitchen, which currently looks like a bomb has gone off in it as I'm having new tiles fitted.

She chuckles. "Ok, ok, you got me. Yes, maybe I wanted to come round and have an excuse to talk to you, maybe I wanted to say thanks for the cake again, or maybe I was optimistically hoping you bake everyday." I flick the switch on the kettle, with my back to Laura I grin. 

"No, excuse needed little buddy." I turn to see her smiling. "How many sugars?" 

"Just milk, please." I turn back.

"Sorry, my place is such a state, having work done. There's not really anywhere to sit..." I trail off. 

Laura looks around hesitantly.

"Tell you what? Would you rather sit outside?" I ask and she eagerly nodded.   
\-   
We chatted for a while about this particularly humid spring, what bees truly contribute to society and the strange music emitting from number 41. "I know! How come every song ends with a wolf howl? Haha" Laura had commented, and conversation felt easy and natural with her. We were both sat on my plastic decking (still covered in paint from when I first moved in), clutching a mug of tea and I think both of us had forgotten about the sugar at this point. Yep, for a few crucial minutes everything certainly felt right, until she asked- 

"So, Carmilla, eh?" Laura enquired twirling her hair.

"Mmmm," I take a sip of tea "what about her?"

"Are you two, er, friends?" She enquired, suddenly coy and unsure. To be honest, I didn't like where this was going. 

"Oh, I suppose." I take another sip of tea just to quell the rising storm in me. "I've known her for a few years, she works at the shoe makers next to my bakery." I'm rubbing my neck like I'm telling a lie, none of this was untrue. Sure, mine and Carmilla's friendship was built on shaky foundations. Neither of us really liked one another to begin with, and maybe we had a week long fling after a night out. But none of this was cause for anxiousness on my behalf. 

She pulls a face for second, one I'm finding hard to decipher. "So, there's nothing between you?" 

I nearly choke on my tea.

"No, no, no," I start, wiping my face.

"Sorry!" She tries to amend. "Gosh, I didn't mean it like that, if you're straight, or she's straight. Sorry, I just saw the way you two were around each other at my housewarming, and I guess- I just, sorry- I don't know. I'll stop talking now." Laura rambles, desperately gesturing as I wipe down my thighs. 

I'm grinning, God I didn't realise I could psyche someone out like that. "Honestly, it's fine. Neither of us are particularly straight." I laugh. 

"Ah, so there is something going on between you!" Her eyebrows raise and I shoot a look at the her tea growing increasingly cold on the plastic table. 

"No," I pretend to roll my eyes "there is nothing going on between me and Carmilla." 

"But there was." She grins, and I turn beet-red. Ok, maybe I'm not as good at psyching someone out as I thought. "There, soooo was Misses Danny! Tell me!" I try and give me best 'ha-ha you don't know hat you're talking about' laugh. But Laura remains unconvinced. "Come on, spill!" 

"Honestly, it was nothing! A week at most." I'm laughing, yet I feel this very odd, very unwelcome sense of guilt like I'm admitting I cheated on a test. Well, I instantly regret the words leaving my mouth. 

"Oh my goodness, Danny!" Laura nudges me, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"Why are you so interested in grumpstein anyway?" 

"No reason." She blushes.

Oh no.


	4. Pasta

Day 13 

Laura didn't stay too long. I had desperately tried to divert the subject from god damn stupid, sultry Carmilla. A breeze picked up and Laura looked so fragile, I felt so cold and dramatic, like a stupid, jealous teenager. 

"Anyway, I best be off!" She smiled, taking both our empty mugs into the kitchen as I tagged behind like a lost puppy.

"I'll see you soon, Misses Danny!" Laura spins on her heel, gives me a hug and hops down the hall shouting "Thank you!"

Well, shit. I head outside to put the chairs back and hear Perry shouting my name across the fence.

"Hello, Danny" Perry waves me over "have my ears been burning or have you been chatting to our little Laura?" 

I laugh. "Whatever, Perry."

"Look, I gotta talk to you about LaF, they've been doing..." She motions me over and I lean down the fence with an eyebrow quirked, "...illegal things." 

Perry eyes dart around and my brows furrow. "What?" 

She hushes me.

"Are you serious, what are they doing?" Ok, I might be freaking out a bit now. LaF is bananas but would never do anything stupid. Any thing that could jeopardise the life Perry and LaF had built together.

"They've been making these pills-"

"What!" I interrupt her. "Are they drug dealing, Jesus Perry? What the hell is going on?" 

"Well," She starts, quiet and uneasy "LaF's not selling drugs or anything. They're just trying to create a..." Perry motions with her hands as if she's trying to grasp the words out of the air "super aspirin?" 

I burst out laughing.

"Don't they already have those?" 

"I know!" Perry almost shouts. "That's what I said! LaF's been using scraps from her pharmacy like a mad scientist!" 

"Oh my God, Perry!" I laughing and the Laura situation is currently at the very recesses of my mind. "You've done it, you've pushed LaF to madness." 

Perry pushes me with a giggle. "It's not my fault, I'm not encouraging them." She suddenly looks very thoughtful. "It's just the fact," Perry lets out an exasperated sigh and I can't help but grin "that 'super aspirins" she motions with her fingers "already exist!" 

"Perry, this just sounds like regular LaF stuff!" 

"Please talk to them, Danny. Our kitchen looks like a meth lab!" 

-

A few hours later I'm sit on my bedroom windowsill, absolutely tanking my way through this Sue Townsend book. The sun is swiftly setting and I am determined to finish this book before it's too dark to read when my beautiful moment of tranquillity is abruptly ended by the high pitched shriek of a fire alarm from next door.   
I peer down and see Perry fling her kitchen window open. "DANNY" Her shouted is muffled by the windowpane and I sigh. One moment of peace is all I asked for, can't my neighbours just behaviour normally for one day. One day! 

Flipping the corner of my page over, I pull the window open and almost fall through in the process. 

"PERRY" I reply.

"FENCE, NOW" Perry instructs and I grumble all the way there.

I'm greeted by the sight of a chargrilled LaFontaine and Perry looking annoyed as she appears to be reprimanding LaF. 

"Danny," she nods at me and I feel like I'm also being told off too "tonight you are babysitting LaF, I don't care what you do, just get them out of my lovely clean house!" 

"Geez, Per I'm sorry I didn-" LaF begins but is cut off by Perry making shushing noises. 

"No more! I've had it," she points to LaF who is trying not to giggle "and yoooouu, this isn't over! You're lucky I love you, you muppet!" Then Perry abruptly turns on her heel and storms of back into their house. 

LaF turns to me looking like a confused puppy and I can't help but grin in amusement. 

"I'll explain in a minute," LaF starts as I extent an arm to help them over the fence. 

\- 

"I'm mean, it's not usually flammable, you know," LaF states between mouth fulls of my leftover pasta, I chew and narrow my eyes "there must have been impurities or something!" 

"So, you've burn down the dining room?" 

"No, don't be dramatic. There's just a bit of, er, char? On the ceiling." I shake my head. "Geez, Danny. Don't you get at me, I've had an earfull from Perry. She can get it out, she can get any stain out." 

"This isn't a stain, you barbequed your ceilin-" I'm interrupted by the door bell, a pathetic 'ding do' as it's nearly run out of battery. LaF laughs and mumbles something about 'sad doorbells'. I stand up to answer and shout to LaF "do NOT eat the icing whilst I'm away!" 

Laura. Hello lovely neighbour.

"Misses Danny, how are you?" She tilts her head. 

"I'm good, currently babysitting La-" I'm cut off by LaF shouting "WHO IS IT?" "LAURA" I reply and hear the scraping of a chair on wooden floor and the patter of LaF's socked-feet. 

LaF puts their arm around me and I feel like an elderly couple greeting a small child. "Hello! Would you like some pasta?" LaF asks, hey, wait a minute, that was my pasta to offer.

"I'd love some LaF!" And they both grin at each other. 

-

The three of us sit around the dining room table tucking into MY pasta. LaF has the very unusual habit of putting every condiment in their pasta until it's completely changed colour, whilst Laura eats gracefully, one piece of penne at a time. 

"So," I turn to Laura "Any reason for the, er, pleasure of your visit?" 

"Danny!" LaF exclaims "Don't be rude to our guest." They nod politely to Laura who giggles. 

"I-I wasn't be rude, I was just- anyway you're my guest as well, you big baby!" 

"Ahh, it's alright guys." Laura throws her hands up, our peacemaker "Honestly, I heard all that commotion earlier-" 

"Perry shouting." LaF laughs.

"That too, I was just being noisy and well, there's nothing good on TV." 

LaF suddenly looks at me, "Say," they begin "me and Danny are going out tonight. You should come along!" 

"We are?" I ask under my breath.

"Oh ok, alright!" Laura looks between us "Where are we going?" 

We all look at each other incredulously, Laura looks excited and a cheeky grin begins to spread across LaF's and I start shaking my head. No, no Laura's not ready for that. 

"We're going to Clozet!" They state haphazardly "Me, you, Danny and Perry!" LaF points to each of us and to the left where Perry would plausibly be.

"The Clozet?" Laura asks, tilting her head. 

I put my head in my palm "The gay bar" I state exasperated, LaF chuckles and Laura grins. 

"Let me go get changed" Laura states with complete determination.


End file.
